


Cotton Candy Kisses

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lore what game lore, playlist included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: To everyone's surprise, Ignis agrees to a night at the boardwalk midway. Prompto and Noctis don't have to be told twice.





	Cotton Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks as always to SerenityXStar for beta-ing and making me buckle down and write this one!
> 
> I took a trip to the beach recently and came up with the idea of Prompto and Noctis let loose on the rides and just being kids. Twenty year old kids, but the point stands.
> 
> Of course there's a playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream/playlist/6qVYxfOD3n22KdWCZqsGlZ?si=nkDnfMqCRl-RD7RdSGuv0w
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

Ignis studiously ignored the arm draped over the bench behind him. If they had been alone, perhaps, he could have tucked himself against his partner's side, could have felt that strong hand absently rubbing his shoulder, could have sunk into the warmth and security Gladio provided. Instead, Ignis merely sipped his Ebony and regretted that they were very much in public. All around them, people spread throughout the midway in a variety of lines or moving from one ride to another, music and lights from the various rides filling the air along with the sickly sweet smell of junk food. Somewhere in the crowd, they'd set Noctis and Prompto free, armed with wristbands and enough gil to ruin their dinners. Let them be kids for one night, Gladio had urged and, finding himself in agreement, Ignis had caved to their pleading surprisingly fast. He didn't expect the younger men would want to leave any time soon so he'd found the bench where he and Gladio currently sat.

Gladio sipped his beer, leaning back to look up at the ferris wheel spinning above them. The last he'd seen of Prompto's blonde head was him leading Noct to its lengthy line. He risked brushing his fingers over Iggy's shoulder to get his attention and tilted his head closer to be heard above the din. "Think he's ever gonna tell Noct how he feels?"

Prompto's crush, as Ignis and Gladio deemed it, had only gotten more and more obvious as their trip progressed. Prompto never acted untoward to Noct, no more so than he usually did, seeing as how he never treated Noctis as the prince and always just as Noct, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, they'd both noticed the lingering looks, the shy smiles, the touches that lasted just a few seconds longer than needed. For his part, Noct didn't seem to be aware, but Gladio and Ignis, trained to keep an eye on Noct like second nature, definitely saw.

"Do you think he should?" This was a conversation they'd had a few times, whether they should speak up or nudge Prompto to follow his feelings. Now, like then, they didn't have an answer. If they had some indication of Noct's feelings, maybe they could have guided Prompto. The prince, however, hadn't given any hint of anything more than a deep friendship with Prompto, so the older men stayed quiet. Ignis sighed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We have to trust that they will come to some sort of understanding. And be there if either of their hearts get broken."

"Some sort of understanding," Gladio echoed, smirking against the rim of his bottle. "Like us, you mean?"

"Indeed." Ignis didn't bother to hide his own small grin as he also took a drink. The reflection of the lights in his glasses hid the glance he snuck of Gladio, but the answering light squeeze of his shoulder told him that Gladio knew all the same.

 

* * *

 

Noct held out his hand to help Prompto into the ferris wheel carriage, the metal swaying slightly with the motion. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah!" Prompto's smile felt brighter than all the midway lights as he grabbed Noct's hand and climbed in. "You have to ride the ferris wheel! You just have to! It's, like, illegal not to." His smile didn't fade a bit as the door locked behind them and the wheel turned to allow the next carriage to be filled.

"Pretty sure you said that about the carousel too," Noct pointed out good-naturedly. He settled back on one side of the carriage, stretching his legs out.

Prompto sat on the other side and made some adjustments to his camera to account for the lighting. "What can I say? I like making you go in circles." He snapped a few test photos, missing the look Noct cast his way. "You're... you're still having fun, right?" Prompto snuck a glance up from under his lashes. Noct was looking out the window, the shifting light playing across his features. Prompto snapped a quick picture.

Noct nodded, the ferris wheel turning higher. "Can't believe Specs just let us go like that. Didn't even yell at us to eat something healthy." He mock-shuddered at the very thought before it faded into a mischievous grin, drawing something out of his pocket. "But what Iggy doesn't know..."

He held out the plastic bag, filled with pink and blue cotton candy, holding a finger to his lips, as though Ignis might somehow sense that they had contraband. Prompto took the bag with a delighted giggle, tearing into it. "Mum's the word!" They both dissolved into laughter, passing the bag back and forth, pulling off pieces of the sweet fluff. They ate half the bag before Prompto declined so he could take more photos, Noct propping his head on his arm, holding the bag on his lap.

Up higher now, a breeze went through the carriage, carrying the scent of the ocean in the distance and midway fare from below. The area around the ferris wheel was bright from the midway lights, dimming as the hotels spread out from the boardwalk, and then into darkness of the beach and ocean beyond. Prompto and he had been ready to beg Iggy to let them go to the midway, but a brief word from Gladio and Iggy had approved the excursion. Noct couldn't believe his luck and hadn't asked questions as he and Prompto tore off to purchase wristbands for the rides. It was one of those perfect summer nights where the breeze kept things cool but the heat of the day still lingered enough to remind them it was summer.

And Noct couldn't imagine a better way to spend it than with his bestie. Across the carriage, the steady sound of Prompto's camera shutter closing soothed any lingering stress Noct had been feeling. Prompto had a way of doing that for him without seeming to try. With either a joke and a smile or encouraging him to grind away on some King’s Knight with him, Prompto was a natural at easing Noct’s burdens and letting him just be himself. He snuck a look across the carriage, Prompto’s camera aimed slightly at him. That was happening more and more and Noct found that he minded less and less. Prompto’s face was lit up with the ferris wheel lights and the light from his camera screen and Noct had a passing thought of how kissable Prom’s lips looked. Those thoughts had been happening more and more as well - thoughts of kissing Prompto, of embracing him, of being reckless and seeing where their feelings would take them. Because he was pretty certain Prompto felt the same way.

Prompto wasn’t as subtle as he thought. Noct figured it had to be his imagination at first, catching Prompto quickly looking away from him, how he leaned against him some nights around the fire. But then a few days ago, when they were hunting a coeurl, Prompto had gotten knocked backwards, straight into Noct, who’d caught him, keeping him from falling. Prompto had tilted his head back to say thanks, but all that came out was a choked noise. Both of them were hot, sweaty, and breathing heavy, the fight fading away as their eyes met. Noct had wanted to kiss him, had gone so far as licking his lips, watching the way Prompto’s pupils went wide as he did, but then Gladio had called their attention away and the moment was lost. He’d almost brought it up later that night but Prompto had handed him his phone, babbling about the game and beating the next boss. Noct looked out over the midway again. Maybe tonight would give him a chance to see if Prompto wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss Prom. 

He couldn’t help it. The breeze lifted Noct’s hair away from his face and neck, those dark blue eyes reflecting the shifting colors and Prompto snapped a few more pictures of him. He checked how they looked, which of course was perfect. His bestie was beautiful. Always had been. Even when they’d been kids at school, Noct had been eye-catching. Now that he was getting older? Prompto tried to hide the little smile that teased his lips. He’d spent lots of time admiring how Noct had grown - and far too many nights dreaming about him. He’d never dare give voice to those thoughts though and tried to keep his crush to himself. He thought he’d done a good job of it. No one had said anything, so none of them must have noticed. Prompto lifted the camera again, snapping another picture of Noct’s profile.

“Have you taken any pics of the scenery, Prom? Or are they all of me?”

Prompto started at Noct’s question and stared down at his camera, a light dusting of pink covering his cheeks. He hadn’t taken many photos of Noct, only a couple.... or twenty, he admitted, scrolling faster to find one without him in it. “Y-yeah, I did. Just the lighting,” he admitted, looking up at him from under his lashes. Was… was Noct smirking at him? Prompto blinked and looked back at his camera. “It looks really good with your coloring and stuff.” And that part was true. Noct’s pale skin glowed in the bright multicolored lights of the ferris wheel, framed by shadows cast from his dark hair and clothes. His eyes though... Dark enough to reflect the lights, light enough that they reminded Prompto of the ocean at night. He swallowed, stopping on a photo of Noct in three-quarters profile, flashy lights giving him a glow. Prompto held out the camera to show him. “See?”

Noct leaned across the carriage, humming at the photo. It was good, but most of Prompto’s were. But Noct’s attention wasn’t on the camera any longer. He’d often thought, as they sat in similar position by the fire, heads tipped together over their phones, that he could spend the rest of his nights counting the freckles like stars scattered over Prom’s face. Noct licked his lips, slowly, deliberately, just like he’d done when they fought the coeurl, his voice breathy against Prompto’s ear. “Are you sure it’s the lighting or is it me?”

Prompto went red up from his neck, the pink deepening on his cheeks, until even his ears colored. He tried to sneak a glance at Noct from the corner of his eye, freezing at how close Noct was and the intense look he was giving him. When Noct’s tongue traveled over his lips, Prompto feared he was lost. His heart rioted in his ribcage and Prompto decided to risk everything in that moment. “...it’s you. It’s always been you.”

He almost dropped his camera as Noct’s hand cupped his cheek, guiding him until their lips brushed together. Noct’s cool fingers felt lovely against Prom’s burning cheek but his lips felt better still, Prompto making a soft noise of surprise and want as Noct pulled away. His pale lashes fluttered open, unsure when he’d closed them, meeting Noct’s gaze. They searched each other’s eyes without saying a word, all Prompto’s trust and vulnerability and hope shining in his eyes, all Noct’s desire and admiration and emotion in his. With another quiet noise, Prompto pressed forward, grabbing Noct’s shoulder with his free hand, as their lips met again. And again. And again. The carriage swung as Noct curled a hand into Prompto’s belt and tugged him over, his friend ending up half on his lap as they kissed.

The cotton candy and Prom’s camera ended up on the carriage floor, their hands roaming freely as they kissed. Prompto’s fingers carded into Noct’s hair, lifting it away from his face and neck, his fingertips slipping down the line of his throat. Noct’s hands slid up and down Prompto’s arms before finally settling at his hips, squeezing as though Prompto would even consider leaving. When they finally broke for breath, Prompto thought he erred to compare Noct’s eyes to the ocean. They were like the night sky, the midway lights the stars. He grinned, dropping their foreheads together, the joy of the moment making him giggle.

Noct tipped his head back to kiss Prom’s nose. He couldn’t stop smiling himself and he certainly wasn’t about to let go. He’d finally gotten what he’d wanted and he was selfishly going to keep this moment all for himself, for them, as long as he could. “You taste like cotton candy.”

“Well, yeah.” Prompto lifted his head, shifting to sit between Noct’s knees on the seat. “You do too, ya know.” He stretched out, balanced by Noct’s grip on his hips, retrieving his camera and the cotton candy bag.

“Yeah but I expected you to taste sweet.” He nosed Prompto’s hair back, nibbling on his ear. “See? Sweet.”

Prom shivered at the attention, holding his camera up. “Selfies!” He’d never smiled so wide for a photo in his life, Noct’s chin perched on his shoulder for the first snap, his lips brushing Prompto’s cheek for the second, their lips meeting as best they could for their smiles when the shutter snapped a third time. “I… I can keep that, right? Or d’ya want me to delete it?”

“You can keep it if you give me a copy,” Noct teased, kissing Prompto’s shoulder. “And feed me more cotton candy.”

His laughter had Noct laughing with him. “Iggy’s right. Your eating habits are horrid.” Nonetheless, he tore off a hunk of cotton candy, snerking as he plopped it onto Noct’s waiting tongue. “Like feeding a baby chocobo.” Noct stuck out his tongue, leading Prom to tip his head back, his tongue flicking over Noct’s before he popped a piece of cotton candy into his own mouth. The rest of the ride was filled with them feeding each other cotton candy and trading kisses that were even sweeter.

 

* * *

 

They hopped out of the carriage, still laughing, Prompto’s lower lip swollen from Noct biting at it, their fingers intertwined as they threaded through the crowd. Ignis’ and Gladio’s heads turned as one as Noct and Prompto popped free of the throng and stopped for Prompto to take another selfie with the ferris wheel behind them. If the hand-holding hadn’t given them an idea of what had happened during the ride, the quick kiss they shared after the photo cemented it. Matching grins stretched across Gladio’s and Ignis’ faces as they watched the two younger men dash off to another ride.

“Well,” Iggy declared, finishing his Ebony.

“Well,” Gladio answered as he killed off his beer.

Ignis was the first to his feet, holding his hand out to the side. He didn’t have to look to know Gladio would take the hint, his warm hand sliding against the leather of Iggy’s glove as he stood. With a gentle tug, he led Gladio over to a recycle bin, tossing his Ebony can and waiting as Gladio’s beer bottle followed. “I believe the prince and Prompto will be some time yet.” His fingers slid against Gladio’s palm until their fingers slotted together, grinning as he started to walk backwards, leading Gladio away from the lights and noise and people of the midway. “I’m sure they won’t mind if we return to the hotel without them. Hm?”

“Nah, they’ll be fine. Text ‘em, tell ‘em we’re not waiting up? ‘Cause that bed sure did look comfy.” Gladio squeezed Iggy’s fingers, eyes roaming freely up and down his body, his grin sharp and hungry. “We should check it out.”

“A splendid plan, Gladio.” Far enough from the crowd, he tugged their hands back and stopped walking, bringing Gladio up against him, connecting them chest to hip as Ignis threw his free arm around his shoulders, pulling the taller man lower. “Absolutely splendid,” he murmured against his partner’s lips, sighing in contentment as Gladio closed the distance and kissed him with a passion that promised much more and very, very soon.


End file.
